


my piano sits against the wall

by Cloudnine101



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Coda, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When Lucifer falls, all he can think is</em> bloody finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my piano sits against the wall

_1_

When Lucifer falls, all he can think is _bloody_ _finally_.

The afterlife's essentially an aristocracy. There are people at the bottom and the top. Now, if you're sitting at the bottom, the top must surely appear appetising - but if you're already there - if you were _born_ there? All of the golden gates in the world can't fight the sheer, mind-numbing expanse of _boredom_.

Lucifer isn't sure why they're all here, but he's pretty certain that it isn't to sit around looking pretty. So, when he's offered the job of Maintaining the Balance, he's itching for a change. With hindsight, it's pretty obvious why he _was_ chosen - because he was the only one who wanted _out_.

Perhaps it wasn't his best idea. He's more than made up for it since, he likes to think.

 

.

 

_2_

Hell's - Hellish, put simply. It's hideous. The decor is tasteless. The screaming gets on his nerves. The wine tastes like blood, something which Lucifer found out in the worst way possible one roasting evening.

The other demons bow down to him, of course. Lucifer's never seen such a bunch of subservient idiots since the most recent batch of angels who came to check up on him. If Lucifer has to force his way through one more conversation with Amenadiel, he's going to take his spear and shove it somewhere unpleasant in that moron's anatomy.

The door opens. There's a shrivelled little thing standing behind it - Maze, Lucifer thinks vaguely, or was it Maize? It brings in a file for him, and then it shuffles out. It leaves snail trails on the rug. 

Lucifer sighs. He starts flicking through the pages.

 

.

 

_3_

Earth is cold. That's the first thing Lucifer's hit by, really. Compared to the regular burning pits of Hellfire, it's - refreshing. Flicking one of his nails into what appears to be a heap of dung, Lucifer makes his way down the road. A couple of women are standing at the corner, speaking; as he passes them, their eyes follow him before falling to the ground.

Lucifer considers the idea of getting used to this, and promptly decides against it.

Maze is waiting for him on his return. It's holding a tablet and marking off names. Lucifer doesn't care to wonder about why.

"What do we have?" Lucifer asks.

Maze tells him. They go over there together. After the poor bastard's been dragged off, Maze lingers. It's staring around the hovel as though it's never seen one before - which, now that Lucifer thinks about it, it probably hasn't.

"I could make you one of these, if you like," Lucifer offers. "We have some interesting suites slightly higher up on the ladder."

Maze still appears dazed. "It wouldn't be the same," it says, seemingly before it can stop itself. "It smells - clean."

Lucifer winds an arm around its shoulders and leads it away.

 

.

 

_4_

It's a Monday morning, or something equivalent to it. Lucifer's leaning back in his seat. He's staring up at the ceiling where a spider's creeping along, one leg in front of the other, step by step. Lucifer incinerates it, and closes his eyes. He opens them again.

"Bugger it," Lucifer says, and walks out. He goes down the corridor, and knocks on the nearest door, which opens. Lucifer draws himself up to his full height, and smirks. "Maze, my darling. How would you like a holiday?"

That's how he'll tell the story afterwards, anyway, with his arms around Chloe's waist and her perfect form pressed flush against him. What actually happened involved a lot more screaming. 

 

.

 

_5_

Starting a club on Earth is the next logical step. Now, Lucifer is constantly surrounded by beautiful girls and boys, the real alcohol is in copious supply, and he actually gets to make some real _money_ on the side.

Earth is as beautiful as he remembers, and as pliable. There are mountains and worries and uncertainties and desires. _Desires_. They're _everywhere_. Lucifer can't take two steps without tripping over a good bout of longing, and it's delicious. Longing for money, for flesh, for power - and for love. Simple, easy love. The kind of love they idealise above all else, up here - the kind of love that Heaven valued so highly, and Lucifer used to laugh at.

Lucifer learns to play the piano and starts making his own deals at around the same time. There's the man with brown eyes and a flat stomach, who wins around seven million dollars from the lottery without ever having bought a ticket. There's the kid from Brooklyn who regains the use of his right foot. There's a hundred other people, nameless and faceless - not just _humans_ anymore, but _people_. 

And then there's Delilah. She wants to be a singer, and she can't catch a break. It's a small enough wish, which Lucifer is more than happy to grant. Delilah's young and honest and beautiful. She deserves the best.

 

.

 

_6_

"I didn't leave Hell to be a bartender," Maze says, leaning across the counter. In this form, Lucifer supposes it thinks rather highly of itself. That's fair enough. It looks nice.

Lucifer's working on it. He doesn't know what it is - change, staying hidden - but he's working. Maze wants fire on Earth - control, to shape and form and conquer. The Angels want Lucifer back in Hell. God alone knows what his Father wants. And what does Lucifer need? What does _he_ desire? Who's ever thought to ask?

 

.

 

_7_

Delilah dies, in the end. She's shot in the back by a drug dealer while she's in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer falls to the ground with her. He doesn't shield her. He doesn't move. She's dead by the time she hits the ground, head slamming into the paving stones. Her eyes are open. Her head's falling to the side. There's blood streaming down her neck.

The agent investigating it is named Decker. Lucifer doesn't know what she wants. Part of him doesn't care. Part of him only wants revenge. It burns hot and deep inside him. All he can think about is Delilah, thousands of miles beneath their feet, writhing in agony - but is she? Is she? The uncertainty - 

 

.

 

_8_

Chloe Decker has a daughter named Trixie, of all the ridiculous things. Lucifer's never much cared for children. They stain and fuss and run around, and they aren't half as easy to understand. They don't make sense - so, of course, dearest Trixie decides that she's in love with him, or _something_ like that.

Lucifer, generally, doesn't put up with little humans of any variety. But Chloe's watching him like a hawk, and her ex-boyfriend is disagreeable, and what else can he do? He plays the new partner, and the jealousy curdling in the ex's chest is _divine_.

It doesn't hurt that Chloe smiles like a goddess, either. And when she's lying on the ground covered in blood, after being shot by the same ass who was responsible for _ (responsible, responsible), there's still a hint of it around her eyes - that light.

Lucifer can't remember the last time somebody trusted him to keep them alive. (That's a lie - it was Delilah, Delilah, sweet _Delilah_ ). He manages it, just about. He washes himself off in the hospital bathroom, and stares at the blood flowing into the drains until his hands stop shaking. He _could_ clean himself, he supposes. 

 

.

 

_9_

Chloe is beautiful and attracted to him. Lucifer can tell. By now, most sane people would be in his bed - but not her. _No_. _Never_ , as a point of fact.

It's for the best, really. It's true that there's something delicious about her, but Luficer is far too familiar with apples and the consequences thereof. Adam and Eve is not a situation he desires to revisit. 

 

.

 

_10_

"Stop _caring_ ," Maze says, with a toss of its head, "you're the _Devil_."

Lucifer downs his drink. 


End file.
